


Not yet

by Earii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earii/pseuds/Earii
Summary: Two lost friends meet each other again.





	Not yet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a romance about my fav boys, but... O.O idk how it took such a turn. I guess it's because I'm still not satisfied with the ending of :re 2 -_- I mean they really need to work on their communication >:( Anyway I'm not much of a writer. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Hide locked his eyes with Kaneki's. Kaneki felt nervous and self conscious. The way his friend was looking at him made his heart beat faster.

"-Neki..." Hide murmured darkly.

Kaneki gasped when he heard his name. That voice, the same voice who helped him countless time beat his inner demons. Tears started to well up in his eyes and his lips trembled. After all this time he's standing right in front of his friend again.

"..H-Hide, I'm so-" He was about to apologize but his friend cut him off all of a sudden.

"No. I won't forgive you." Hide said resolutely. 

Kaneki swallowed and opened his mouth to say something, but the other beat him to it.

"For you to leave me like that. I didn't deserve that at all." Hide bit out. His body started shaking and he pinched his eyes closed to stay in control of his emotions. "You don't know how I felt after you suddenly decided to shut me out and keep me in the dark. Seeing you hanging out with your so-called new friends while I was trying to seek you out, trying to keep our friendship in tact. Hoping that you didn't change just because you saved me that time. If I had known you'd pull away from me after that, then I wish you'd never saved me." He confessed that last bit in a whisper. Immediately hoping afterward that his friend didn't hear it, but he heard his friend gasp and Hide lowered his gaze in shame and disgust. 

Kaneki grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "That's not- that's not it at all! How could you think that. Gosh of all the things I didn't expect this. Here I was afraid of losing you. If something ever happened to you because of me or if... if I ever did something to you, I'd never forgive myself. So for your own good I thought it'd be better to stay away from you and keep you save until I've become strong enough to protect the people I love." 

Hide's eyes widened slightly and looked to the side with a pained expression. "And how many are there, how many people need your protection? I wish you'd just..." He balled his hands in fists at his side and refused to look at his friend. He hated himself for feeling like this. He didn't care if he was being selfish, he just wanted his friend back. Just the two of them together. 

"Hide?" Kaneki brushed the back of his hand gently over Hide's flushed cheek, wiping away a tear Hide didn't even know had fallen down. Hide slapped the hand away from his cheek and turned around. "Forget it." He muttered. He had to leave. His chest started to feel heavy and negative thoughts started to cloud his mind at a fast pace he could barely fight them off.

Kaneki felt panic rise inside him and the pain was eating him inside. He reached out with his hand. He wanted to force Hide to stay and beg him for forgiveness, but not yet. He had to become stronger. He let his hand hanging in the air before letting it fall down at his side. "Please don't give up on us." He begged softly, tears running down his cheeks now.

Hide heard him and sighed. He smiled tiredly and looked up at the sky. Damn, when will they be okay again. Guess this is it for now. He knew Kaneki was on a mission and he didn't want to hold him back. With his back to his friend he said his last words. "Stay safe, Kaneki."


End file.
